


Be Right Back

by Fallowsthorn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn
Summary: When he'd said he would wait for Leonardo to come back, Ezio thought, he really should have specified a time frame. Not that he thought constructing complicated equipment didn't take time, but he'd assumed it would be perhaps an hour. Maybe two.Not six.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Be Right Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> Mind the tags, folks, it's pee. If that's not your thing, give this one a miss.
> 
> If that is your thing, come sit next to me.
> 
> Also I tried to look up what men wore in Renaissance Italy but it turns out the answer is basically "tights" so that was the end of historical accuracy for this fic.

When he'd said he would wait for Leonardo to come back, Ezio thought, he really should have specified a time frame. Not that he thought constructing complicated equipment didn't take time, but he'd assumed it would be perhaps an hour. Maybe two.

Not six.

He was bored out of his mind. At least no one had tried to join him on the little rocky outcrop of land, probably because the bench was rather closer to the edge than most people would have liked, but he couldn't go do something else and come back, because he didn't know when Leonardo would return and it would be the height of stupidity for him to leave a custom weapon anywhere but in Ezio's hands. So, he waited.

And fidgeted. And tapped his foot. Ezio was not generally a restless person; he had kept perfectly still while tracking a target many times before. The difference was, he had not done so while desperately needing to relieve himself. Over the last hour or so, his body's demands had become increasingly urgent, until he'd had to give in and start bouncing his leg to distract himself from the tension in his lower belly.

He still couldn't leave, though. The reasons he'd stayed in one spot didn't magically evaporate now that he needed to piss. It would be fine. Leonardo would turn up soon, Ezio could thank him and make up an excuse, and then he could slip into one of the little pockets of woodland that dotted the Roman countryside and find a convenient tree.

His bladder throbbed at the thought. Ezio winced. It would be fine. He was a master Assassin who had spent over two decades honing his control over his body and mind. He was not going to soil his robes with his own bodily fluids unless it was via a new stab wound, and preferably not even then. It would be fine. He would be fine.

It took him another twenty minutes of fidgeting to admit that it would not, in fact, be fine.

Ezio resigned himself to getting up and finding some out-of-the-way spot. He'd only be a few minutes; as long as he stayed in the general area, he wouldn't miss Leonardo. Really, he should have just gone when he'd first noticed he needed to. This was silly.

And then he started to stand, and the muscles in his core bunched and contracted, and suddenly there was about half as much room in his swollen bladder and what had been vague foolishness was now very much a Problem.

His hand flew down to his crotch automatically as he abandoned the attempt to stand, mortifyingly grateful that no one could see his face. It was fairly early in the morning, but there were still a few people about, mostly farmers feeding their animals and shopkeepers setting up for the day. His back was to them, but they'd still see if he—

...there was a thought. He'd swept the long tails of his Assassin whites behind him when he'd sat down, and the cloth hung nearly to the ground. Ezio certainly hadn't done it on purpose, but now that he thought about it, almost anything he did would be hidden from view by his outfit and posture, as long as he didn't move too much. The ground beneath the bench was grassy and porous, not the packed dirt of the road or the rough stone of the ruins. If... if he was careful about it, he might just be able to—

No. No, he was not seriously considering pissing in public like—

His bladder spasmed and he barely stifled a gasp. Oh, God, maybe he was considering it. Better to scandalize a few people now than humiliate himself in the (very) near future. Ezio looked around furtively. No one was near him or paying him any attention. Good. Slowly, he spread his legs a little and sat closer to the edge of the bench. Still nothing, but now he was fighting not to outright squirm. His heart pounded and his face burned and something in the back of his head mused that there was an odd thrill to this, similar to drifting through enemy territory unseen, though the consequences of being caught would be merely embarrassing instead of potentially lethal.

Ignoring his slightly shorter breath, Ezio tentatively leaned forward so the curve of his body and the hang of his clothing would obscure him to either side. The shift put even more pressure on his bladder, but he set his teeth and ignored that too. It wouldn't be for long. Carefully, moving only his hands and not his arms, he teased apart the lacing of his breeches, biting back a noise that definitely would not have been a whimper at the agonizing hint of relief. Not yet, not yet notyetnotyet. He got a hand around his cock and that _did_ help, in that some of the strain of holding was taken off his abdominal muscles, but between the extra sensitivity and the... situation, it also made him slightly hard. So hopefully that wasn't going to be another problem.

He pulled himself out of his smallclothes and swallowed a moan at the spike of urgency the familiar position caused. It was incredibly tempting to just relax completely, to let go and—Ezio swore under his breath as he very nearly did just that, so close that he imagined he could feel the urine sliding down his cock, only held back by his squeezing hand and an instinctive tensing that sent a peculiar, though not unpleasant, burn through the muscles of his groin and thighs.

But it would make a sound, however slight, and Ezio could not afford to attract attention at the moment. He closed his eyes to concentrate and slowly, very carefully, relaxed just enough to send a tiny trickle of piss out of his cock. It took him a few tries to get it right, and it was such exquisite torture that by the time he found a point of balance between holding it in and letting go, he was biting his bottom lip to stifle what would have been embarrassing whimpers, if he'd had room in his head for anything other than iron-sharp control and blinding pleasure-pain.

Slowly, he got used to the knife-edged relief, and was able to relax his back and shoulders a little without making any sort of inappropriate noises. He shifted forward again, hissing at the tension, but the new position allowed him to rest both elbows on his knees without dripping on his clothes, completing the illusion of propriety.

For a moment, all Ezio could hear was his blood in his ears, and all he could feel was the piss slowly leaking from his cock. He was breathing heavily, enough that he'd opened his mouth slightly, he might have given the impression of a different kind of transgression entirely.

Not that that impression would have been... completely inaccurate, humiliating though that was to admit. He'd never pissed like this before, paying so much attention to how it felt. Of course he'd known it would feel good to relieve himself after so long holding it in, that was normal, but this was on another level entirely, this measured unspooling that was nearly worse than the total denial of before. He heard a soft sigh and felt a renewed heat in his cheeks when he realized he'd forgotten to keep biting his lip. Perhaps he'd still need to spend a few minutes in one of those convenient little wooded areas after this. At least that was easier to hide than a desperate urge to empty his bladder.

Ezio was generally good at keeping track of his surroundings, but he wasn't perfect. He didn't have eyes on the back of his head (and even if he did, all he'd see would be the inside of his hood). He wasn't immune to distraction, especially when that distraction was self-propelled, and so he completely failed to notice someone approaching until they stepped around the front of the bench and inhaled sharply.

Ezio snapped his head up to see Leonardo, back from his workshop at the worst possible moment, gaping and red-faced in utter shock, but he didn't have time to think about that, because he'd straightened instinctively and the sudden movement had shattered his careful control and now he was pissing hard into the dirt at his feet in full view of his astonished friend.

Several thoughts ran through Ezio's head nearly simultaneously: _stop, STOP_ , followed by the horrifying realization that he _couldn't_ stop, his muscles refused to listen to him and he didn't dare move to grab himself for fear that Leonardo would vanish before Ezio could explain; that he couldn't rein in his panting, either, as surprise and shame mixed with his earlier odd pleasure and sudden burst of relief to create something nearly adjacent to arousal, which was exactly what he did _not_ need at the moment; that Leonardo's gaze, rather than averted hastily and politely away, was flicking between Ezio's face and groin like he couldn't decide which he wanted to watch more; that between his legs, after what felt like several centuries when Ezio finally dropped his own gaze away from Leonardo's face, was a prominent and unmistakable bulge.

Ezio threw caution to the wind and _gambled._

He licked his lips and hitched his legs open slightly wider, and was rewarded with the sight of Leonardo's pupils flaring to match. He straightened, just enough to turn his shocked cringe into a relaxed lounge, and watched Leonardo watching him as he gave up the futile attempt to hold back. He sank into delayed physical euphoria and when he moaned, very quietly and entirely without meaning to, Leonardo's lips parted in something like hunger.

Neither of them said anything as Ezio's piss continued to splatter onto the ground. It took longer than it should have; he was steadily getting harder under the attention and it was starting to obstruct the flow. He could feel the liquid travelling down his cock and out, and that made it worse: it felt like something very delicate was tugging gently at his slit from the inside out, and really the only thing he had to compare it to was that time Catarina had gotten creative with her tongue, and just the memory of that firmed him up the rest of the way, even though his bladder wasn't empty. Oops.

Well, there was a simple fix for that. Ezio met Leonardo's eyes and slid his hand a few inches up the inside of his thigh, asking permission. Leonardo's breath stuttered as he figured it out and, after quickly glancing behind Ezio to make sure the street was empty, he shakily nodded.

Ezio took himself in hand and just barely stifled a groan. _Fuck_ , but it felt good, even dry, even with his grip slightly too harsh, but he couldn't make himself ease up or wait even as long as it would take to spit into his hand. He could feel Leonardo watching him like a physical thing and he swept his thumb over the head and came helplessly, teeth clenched firmly together so he wouldn’t make any noise. It took the faint taste of metal for him to realize he'd nicked the edge of his tongue when he'd clamped down.

When he opened his eyes, Leonardo was still staring at him, frozen except for his hands twitching at his sides. Ezio nodded down at his still-obvious erection and tried not to sound as disheveled as he probably looked. "Well?"

"I," Leonardo said, likely not speechless but rather in possession of too many competing words, "I," and he looked down at Ezio's crotch again and made a nearly inaudible noise that made Ezio want to put his mouth on his throat.

At the same time, though, he felt wet warmth on his hand and cock, and looked down, confused. He hadn't taken his hand away after coming, preferring to keep it between chilly air and sensitive flesh, and his fingers curled loosely around the head, with the pad of his thumb barely grazing his slit. This wouldn't normally have been noteworthy, but he'd forgotten that he hadn't entirely emptied his bladder before he came, and now that he was going soft, there was room for it to continue doing so. He hadn't even felt it at first, but he was steadily pissing into his own hand.

Ezio looked up just in time to see Leonardo shove his open palm between his legs and go rigid for several long moments, his mouth soft and open and his head tipped back in rapture.

It took another few seconds after that for Ezio to understand, and when he did, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut, or maybe the head. He was no longer a young man and it would be some time before he could get hard again, but the sight of Leonardo fully dressed and coming from little more than _watching Ezio piss_ was an intoxicating one. His cock twitched valiantly. Ezio had to agree with it.

He gave Leonardo as much time as he could but, reluctantly, had to force them both back to the present. Just because no one was there at the moment didn't mean it would stay that way. He tucked his cock back into his breeches and stood, careful to sidestep the damp earth and keep his wet hand away from his clothes.

Leonardo, now that he'd had a minute to get over his shock and catch his breath, was eying Ezio with a gleam of keen interest in his eyes that Ezio knew from experience was the start of great and terrible things. "I've just remembered," he said, not even bothering to sound steady, "I left something in my workshop. Perhaps you should come with me to go get it."

Ezio smiled. "Lead on."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my patron ChaosMagic (no relation, lol). If you want to see what else I've got going on, hmu on [Tumblr](https://fallowsthorn.tumblr.com/) or [Discord](https://discord.gg/CNm4VqB).
> 
> If you caught any mistakes, please comment and let me know so I can fix them! If you didn't catch any mistakes, comment anyway because I love attention. XD


End file.
